


MIA (Missing In Action)

by DreamingOf4A



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Crack, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Missing in Action, Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingOf4A/pseuds/DreamingOf4A
Summary: Javier arrives in Korea for the 2018 Winter Olympics. His luggage with his costumes does not. Yuzuru helps. Or does he?(Inspired by Javier wearing Yuzuru's/Team Japan's pants in Sochi, at the 2012 Grand Prix Final practice.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is pretty much crack. It also completely disregards what is known about Pyeongchang schedule and the fact that there's no way Yuzu and Javi will arrive at the same time, from Toronto. But it's just for fun, so... ;) (Also my tastes and imagination might not fit everyone else's. Sorry if I give you some nightmarish imagery in the process!)

_Disclaimer: This story is fiction and does not in any way reflect on the real life people that share their names with these characters. It is also not intended to offend or disrespect and it exists simply because I find it really interesting to imagine how other people - potentially - live their lives._

Javier Fernandez sat on a chair in the VIP lounge of the airport, head in his hands, despair rolling off of him.

It’d been an hour since he’d landed in Korea. His luggage was nowhere to be found, though. Or well, part of it. His skates had arrived this time. The rest of his luggage had not. Casual clothes, training clothes, team uniform, banquet suit, underwear, socks, sneakers and, worst of all, his competition costumes were all gone.

He was screwed.

Brian came and sat next to him, rubbing his back comfortingly.

“Come on, Javi. Let’s go to the hotel. They’ll call us when they find it…”

Javi didn’t feel like just leaving it to the airline personnel - seeing how it was their fault his luggage went missing - but he’d kept Brian from getting some rest, too, and after such a long flight, it felt extremely unfair.

As they made their way to the waiting minivan, Javier was shocked to see his teammate sitting quietly, playing some game on one of his many devices.

“Yuzu! What are you doing still here?!”

“Team meeting not till evening. So, no hurry.” the younger man replied, pausing the game and tucking the device away. “Still not find?”

Javier shook his head and collapsed on the seat across from Yuzuru’s.

“They’ll find it, Javi. Luggage doesn’t just vanish.” Brian reassured him, before going to sit further in front.

“I can lend Pooh tshirt for sleep.” Yuzu grinned and Javi had to smile back. Wouldn’t be the first time he borrowed clothes from Yuzu.

~.~

First day practice had Javi in a foul mood. His luggage was still MIA and although staff had bought him some sweatpants and tshirts, he felt uncomfortable. So he showed up in the tight, ripped jeans and the black shirt he’d worn on the flight.

As soon as he saw him, Yuzu came flying at him.

“Why wear jeans?”

“The sweatpants and tshirt feel weird…”

Yuzuru rolled his eyes and dragged him off the ice, stomping in his guardless skates to the locker room, hand wrapped firmly around Javier’s wrist.

“Yuzu! What…?”

“Here. Wear my pants. Comfortable.” Yuzuru said, picking up a pair of sweatpants from the bench. Javier realized they were the pants Yuzuru had worn over his usual training gear. He’d worn Yuzuru’s pants before, but not at an Olympic event…

“Yuzu…”

“Just do it. Can’t practice in jeans!”

Yuzuru said, then turned around, apparently in an attempt to give Javier some privacy. So the Spaniard set to quickly removing his skates and jeans and putting on the - still lukewarm - soft and comfortable sweatpants of Team Japan.

As he sat to lace his skates again, Yuzuru, who had turned back around, was snickering.

“What? Did I put them on backwards, or what?”

“No, no, on fine. It’s just…” Snicker. “You’re in my pants…” Snicker. Snicker.

“So?” Javier said, though he was blushing a bit, wondering if Yuzu was familiar with the “getting into someone’s pants” phrase.

“In Japan, pants mean underwear…” Yuzuru giggled finally.

Javier chuckled, too. “Well, as a matter of fact, I did lose my underwear, too…” he said, trying to look pitiful, despite the fact that staff had bought him three different types of underwear already. Luckily that wasn’t so uncomfortable.

Yuzuru laughed as he headed for the door.

“If it’s Javi, I might just let you in my underwear, too~” Yuzuru drawled with a cheeky smile as he opened the door, coming face to face with a Nathan Chen that looked slightly traumatized.

“Morning!” Yuzuru chirped, either not noticing or ignoring the look on the other’s face and continued back to the rink.  
Javier shook his head, said a quick sorry to the young skater, then rushed after Yuzuru.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javier receives news of his luggage. Yuzu offers to help, again.

That evening, a bunch of them got together for dinner in the Olympic Village. It was unusual for skaters from different teams to get together like that, but they were the usual group that hung out a lot. Team Japan were there, Team Spain, the ShibSibs, and a few from Team Canada - Patrick, Gabrielle. They all had light dinners and just relaxed for a while.

  
Javi was actually having fun, joining Yuzu in teasing Shoma about some thing he didn’t even understand. The younger man was a good sport about it, as usual, so it was great fun.

But then his phone rang. Brian, with news of his luggage.

Apparently the tag had fallen off the luggage and they’d been unsuccessful in identifying it at the Detroit airport where they’d had their layover. So… by airport procedures, his luggage had… been… destroyed.

Javier could feel the color drain off his face and became aware of the others looking at him worriedly. Yuzuru actually put his hand on Javi’s and the Spaniard just squeezed it to make himself figure out if he was stuck in a nightmare or not. The world champion’s hand was soft and warm, yet strong in his and felt too real for a dream.

“I’ll come over tomorrow morning so we can find a solution.” Brian said on the phone, after telling him to try to relax.

Javier hung up without a word and was assaulted by questions. He was dazed and the only thing that reached him was a squeeze of his hand by Yuzuru.

He turned to look at his teammate, feeling completely lost.

“Javi, what happen?”

“My luggage… they destroyed it…”

Gasps all around and a lot of talking and Javi couldn’t focus on them, so he focused on the strength of Yuzuru’s hand again.

“It be ok, Javi. We find a solution.” Yuzuru said and his serious look was enough to ground Javi again.

Although what solution, he could not imagine.

~.~

“No. Thank you, Yuzu, it’s amazing of you, but no. No way.”

“Why not?”  
“I can’t. I just… I can’t.”

“But is lucky costume!”

“For you, Yuzu… I… would NEVER look good in this!”

“You don’t look good in shirt and pants from staff.”

Javier had to admit it was true - even though the size was right, the clothes looked weird on him - but Yuzu didn’t have to be that straightforward.

“It wouldn’t fit me. We’re same height, but I’m buffer than you. Bigger muscles.”

Yuzuru rolled his eyes, picked up the outfit and pulled on the fabric.

“Elastic. Fit fine.”

Javier stared at the mass of lace and sequins and sparkles and felt himself run out of arguments. The outfit wouldn’t fit his choice of music, but would, shockingly, probablylook better on him than the stuff staff had bought him.

“Here.”

Javier looked up, confused when Yuzuru handed him his iPod, but then saw the message handwritten and photographed on it.

“I would be extremely pleased if you wore this outfit! To have a chance to dress both you and Yuzu and in the same outfit no less, is a dream come true! With love, Johnny(Yuzuvier fanboy for life!)”

Javier sweat-dropped, but couldn’t help smiling.

He looked at the outfit again.

The black and white with an apparent Christmas theme, lace-y costume Yuzuru had won his Olympic Gold in.

“Ok, fine. But, as punishment, you have to help me put it on!”

Yuzuru grinned and Javier wondered what he’d gotten himself into.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get more cracky. (And more OOC OTZ)

“Err Yuzu?”

“Yes?”

“... what are you doing?”

“Boxers off.”

“Why?”

“Costume tight. Lines show. Ugly.”

“Yuzu I am not wearing a thong.”

Yuzuru rolled his eyes.

“Not thong. Bulit in. See?”

“Oh… I see… He-hey! I can take off my own underwear!”

“Javi too slow. On ice slow. On dressing slow. Hurry up, old man!”

“Oh, I hate you…”

“Shut up, you love me. Now put on outfit.”

“... you did wash this right?”

“... I changed my mind, give back.”

“No, no, no, I’m kidding.”

~.~

Yuzu: “So? What do you think? It looks great, right?”

Javi: “Errr… I guess… it’s kind of embarrassing…”

Brian: “Guys, practice starts in 5 mi… What the...?”

Yuzu: “Brian! Doesn’t Javi look great?”

Brian: “...”

Javi: “Brian? Are you ok?”

Yuzu: “Javi… why is he slapping himself?”

Javi: “I think we broke him… Yuzu, this is bad, we broke our coach…”

Brian: “It takes more than you two lunatics to break me! I just thought I was having a nightmare and you’d exchanged bodies or something.”

Javi: “Oh, good! Err… Yuzu? Why are you looking at me like that?”

Yuzu: “... exchanging bodies sounds kind of fun…”

Brian: “... should have expected that…”

Javi: “No. You cannot have my body. You’d just destroy it with your crazy jumping!”

Yuzi: “Javi is no fun! I’d take good care of Javi’s body!”

Javi: “Yeah, no.”

Brian: “Guys… seriously. Practice.”

Javi: “Ok, ok, we’re going.”

Brian: “... you’re… practicing in that?”

Javi: “... why? got a problem?”

Brian: “... no, nothing. Let’s go.”

Yuzu: “Javi’s ass looks great in my pants!”

Javi: “...”

Brian: “...”

Javi: “... thank you, I guess…”

Yuzu: “You’re welcome. Though it’s my pants.”


	4. Chapter 4

Javier felt extremely self-conscious as he stepped out of the locker room. Most of the skaters and staff had already seen him wearing Yuzuru’s costume, so the snickers and questions had been exhausted in practice. The one he’d probably heard the most had been: “At least it’s not the purple pants.” Yes, indeed… Just the thought of wearing those made him blush.

  
But the crowd… the crowd was just about to see him and he had NO idea what they would think.

  
On top of that, the options for his free skate costume were depressing and he just couldn’t wear the same costume - Yuzu’s costume - twice in the same competition.

  
He took a deep breath and pushed those thoughts out of his mind. As he walked outside, his eyes met Yuzuru’s and the champion smiled at him, encouragingly. Meanwhile, the crowd roared and he wondered how he still had eardrums. He wasn’t sure if the reaction was because of Yuzuru’s outfit, his own, his own being Yuzuru’s old one, or that smile. Or that smile directed at him. His sister had made known to him the Yuzuvier phenomenon and he still hated her for it.

  
But then they took to the ice and all non-skating thoughts were forgotten.

  
He was happy he’d practiced a little in the outfit. It was very different to what he’d been used to lately. He’d forgotten the feeling of skating into something that felt like a second skin. He felt naked, but in a way, that felt good. He felt he could move more easily. His flow was better. His timing was better.

  
Maybe Yuzuru was right and it was a lucky costume.

  
Maybe even a Gold medal costume.

  
Though how ridiculous would it be to beat Yuzu in his own costume?

  
Javier had to laugh to himself, even if he was in the middle of the 6 minutes warm-up and he saw Yuzuru smiling on the other side of the rink, with a questioning look on his face.

  
“I beat you in your lucky costume!” he mouthed to the other one.

  
Amazingly, it seemed he was understood, because Yuzuru mouthed back: “In your dreams!”

  
And thus they scared the crap out of their fans by both smiling and laughing like idiots in the 6 minute warm up to the most important Short Program competition of the past 4 years.

  
~.~

  
It was late when Javier returned to his room. In all fairness, he didn’t want to, because he’d have to make a decision regarding the free program costume and he really did not want to.

  
It’d been a long time since he’d cared quite so much about a costume, but now he felt his programs were only half-complete.

  
Yuzuru’s costume had done miracles actually. By the time he’d taken to the ice, it had felt so comfortable that he’d skated one of the best programs of his life. He’d thanked his teammate with a huge hug afterwards.

  
But that was done and the free was next.

  
As he opened the door to his room, Javier frowned.

  
On his bed there was a package. And a note.

  
More outfit options from staff? The poor people had been doing their best, but Javier was hard to please those days.

  
As he picked up the note, he frowned at Yuzuru’s handwriting.

  
“Because Japan is closer than Canada or Spain.”

  
That was all it said, but Javier already had an inkling at what was in the package.

  
As he opened it, he discovered he was right. But he was also moved to tears. He sank to his knees in front of the bed, gently picked up the beautiful costume and wondered just how incredibly altruistic the other man was.

  
He had his free program costume. Now he just hoped blue would look as good on him as it had on Yuzuru. That was a costume he’d have to work hard to do justice to, since it was an all time fan favorite.


	5. Chapter 5

“It looks good.”

Javier startled and spun around to meet Yuzuru’s smiling face.

“Yuzu… I have no words to thank you for this!”

“You don’t need to thank. I want Javi to skate his best, not worry about costumes. I’m sorry I can’t give costumes people don’t know...”

“No, this is perfect. Thank you!”

Yuzuru smiled.

“Oh, boy, here we go again...”

Brian said as he walked in and saw the two of them, both dressed in Yuzuru outfits again.

“Brian just jealous you can’t wear my costumes.”

“I don’t think so. Plus, I wore stuff like that in my days, too.”

“Yes, I know...” Yuzuru snickered and then snickered some more when Brian glared at him.

“Yuzu was super gracious to have this brought from Japan from me, Brian. I now feel really pumped up, because I have to do my best to validate his efforts!”

Brian smiled. “That’s great then. You can start by practicing. Let’s go!”

As they walked out behind Brian, Yuzuru lingered behind a bit.

“And I get to see Javi - and Javi’s ass - in my skin tight outfits… Lucky~”

“Yuzu, hurry up!”

“I’m coming, I’m coming!”

~.~

“If you both end up on the podium, you’re going to blind everyone...” Alex teased in a message before free.

“Shut up!”

“Just think of the glare when the flashes will go off on double the amount of Yuzu sparkle… blind, I tell you!”

Javier shut off his phone.

He made a mental note to ask for a lot of sparkles the next year. And maybe something skin tight. He’d grown to kind of like feeling like he was skating naked…


	6. Chapter 6

It was awfully bright, being on the podium, but he wasn’t sure if it was their combined sparkles, or simply his brain short circuiting.

He wasn’t aware of much until they were back in the locker room. There, he sat on the bench and stared at Yuzuru who was grinning at him.

Then he started laughing and stood up again, pulled Yuzu into a hug and lifted him and spun him around.

They’d made it!

He was so happy he didn’t even really notice Shoma telling Brian.

“Is like there two Yuzu’s...”

“I know… disturbing...”

“And so… bling...”

“Nothing to do but bear with it… and hope Javi wears one of the casual outfits for the gala...”

“I don’t think that likely...”

“And why is that?”

“Yuzu like Javi in Yuzu costume...”

Brian turned to the two who were still in the midst of a hugging and laughing marathon.

“Oh, does he?”

~.~

When Javier returned to his room the night before the gala, he grinned at finding yet another package on his bed.

Wondering what Yuzu had gotten him to wear for the gala, Javier approached the bed.

There was no card this time, but his reaction to the contents of the package was similar.

For the first time, he wondered on what basis Yuzuru chose the outfits he gave Javi… although this one was probably the closest to Javi’s own style thus far.

He could not wait to put it on!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuzu is betrayed and loses control. With lovely consequences.

Javier grinned as Yuzuru walked into the locker room and froze, staring at him.

“It looks great doesn’t it? Thank you so much, Yuzu!”

“H-how…”

“Mm? Oh, Yuzu, I liked the others a lot, but this fits me better, I think… no?”

Yuzuru swallowed hard.

“It does… I just…”

Yuzu stopped as Brian put a hand on his shoulder and things clicked into place.

Yuzuru had not sent that outfit to Javier. But judging by the smug look on Brian’s face, he and his mother must have conspired against him.

“Okaasan!” Yuzuru called out as he rushed out of the dressing room.

“Don’t shout like that, Yuzuru!”

“Mother, why is Javi wearing my Phantom costume? That’s not what I asked.”

“Orser-san said Phantom costume fit Javi-san better than Prince costume. I thought about it and agreed. Yuzuru, really, that purple doesn’t even look good on you, with the shades and the…” She paused and blushed a bit. “Anyway, I agree with Orser-san, so I send Phantom costume. Does it not look good?”

“Betrayed by own mother and coach…” Yuzuru muttered to himself. “No, it looks good mother. I was just surprised.”

Bowing to her a bit, returning to the dressing room. He’d really wanted to see Javi in those pants… but he had to admit, POTO was really hot on him…

When Yuzuru walked in again, he was stunned again. Javier was standing in the middle of the dressing room, seriously listening to some instructions from David on his gala program and Yuzuru could no longer help himself.

He stomped his way to Javi and, with a quick "chotto, koi," grabbed his wrist and dragged him from the room, deaf to David and Brian and Javi himself calling his name.

~.~

“Yuzu…? You have to talk to me in English if you want me to understand... Where are we going? Hey!... A closet? Really? Yuzu? I didn’t understand what you said, so...”

“Maybe you understand this.”

“Wha… …. Oh….”

“... understand now?”

“... I… yeah, I think… though maybe you could… explain again?”

“... gladly…”

“... mmm… Yuzu… wait… gala…”

“... gala always late… this… better…”

“... no… complaints… mmm… you… really… do… taste… like… cho… chocolate…”

“Javi… you talk too much. Just shut up and kiss me!”

“Yes, sir!”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things gets steamy and cuddly. Cue in plot twist.

“You do realize you’ve doomed us all…”

Brian turned to Shoma who looked thunderous.

“Trust me, Yuzu’s initial plan was worse…”

The young skater frowned. “How much worse?”

“Two words: purple pants.”

Shoma shuddered.

~.~

Somehow, Javi and Yuzu returned in time for the Gala intro and their programs. And if both their hairdos were a bit messy, the others kept quiet and the fans delighted in the sight.

Then they somehow managed to sneak away from staff and press, and into Yuzuru’s hotel room.

There they helped each other out of their costumes - they’d run off still fully dressed - though not without mishaps - “I thought I told you no underwear!” Yuzuru had commented as he’d struggled with the zipper on Javi’s costume, that had gotten stuck in the silky, seamless boxers the Spaniard had put on - before they’d shared a shower - and a million kisses and caresses, discovering each other’s bodies properly.

Once they’d tumbled into bed, they’d been completely immersed in each other, giving each other pleasure and celebrating their results.

Several +3 GOE orgasms later - not before Javier had expressed disbelief numerous times that Yuzuru had really been a virgin before, because he definitely didn’t act like one - they both settled in bed, still panting.

“Wow…”

Yuzuru giggled. “You’ve said that before…”

“And I’ll say it again!”

Yuzuru just chuckled and snuggled closer.

“So… why were you so surprised earlier?”

“Ah… that…”

“Yes, that. You gave me the costume, you shouldn’t have been so surprised.”

“I didn’t.”

“You didn’t what?”

“I didn’t give you the costume.”

“What?! Then… who?”

“Brian. Well, Brian tell mother to give POTO costume.”

“... I… see…”

“Brian was right. Javi look great in POTO costume.”

“Thank you…”

They were quiet a bit longer, just relaxing after a stressful event.

Then.

“I have one more curiosity then…”

“What?”

“I got it that you had the R&J2 here for an Olympic costumes exhibition thing. And you had Etude brought from Japan.”

Yuzuru just hummed randomly.

“How did Brian get the POTO? Without you knowing?”

“He talk to mother.”

“And she’d just have an outfit brought from Japan just because Brian asked, without talking to you?”

“... yes…”

“... Yuzu, did you have something to do with my luggage mysteriously losing its tags?”

Long before he could think of an answer, a full body twitch gave Yuzuru away.

“I’m not mad, because after all, it led to this,” Javier indicated the two of them laying in bed naked, limbs entwined, “but I’d still like to know.”

Yuzuru was quiet, so Javier prodded further.

“How many costumes did you bring with you? Why go to the extreme of having my luggage destroyed - people did work on my own costumes,

put effort into making them, even if they’re not as a elaborate as yours, plus many other things…”

“Javi luggage not destroyed.” Yuzuru interrupted. “Javi luggage not destroyed. Is safe, here.”

“... WHAT???”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evil plot is revealed. And Brian is right. As usual

Yuzuru sighed and got off the bed and walked - naked as he was - to his closet. He opened it and rolled out Javier’s luggage, intact and with tags on it.

“Yuzuru. What’s going on?”

“I didn’t really remove the tags… just… added my name to them… so when luggage got lost, is returned to me…”

“...”

“I know Javi have valuable things inside, I would not have…”

“Ok, ok… but why do it at all?”

“Javi wasn’t happy. Stressing about many things. Wanted Javi just to relax and skate and have fun. Also Javi does good when thinking nothing to lose.”

Javier was stunned. Indeed, the luggage mess had made him forget most of the stuff he’d been stressing about. But still…

“And I got to see Javi wear my costumes, which was bonus.” Yuzuru admitted with a blush.

“Yuzu… you’re crazy, you know that?” Javier said then pulled his teammate - and now lover - into a hug. Naked skin on naked skin. “But thank you! It's true… the way I was before, i’m not sure I would have gotten here…”

“I’m happy if Javi is happy!”

“Yuzu…” Javi pulled back to look into those smiling brown eyes and words were no longer necessary to explain Yuzuru’s feelings. He only hoped he could answer them to at least the same extent. As he kissed him gently, Javier felt his confidence grow. He believed he could answer him…

“Yuzu…” the Spaniard whispered against his lips.

“Yes?”

“What costume did you have planned for me for the gala?”

Yuzuru pulled back from the hug and grinned.

“Will you put it on for me?”

~.~

Brian was sitting at a table, alone sipping his coffee.

Suddenly someone sat in the chair across the table from him, cradling a cup of what was probably green tea.

“Good morning.”

“Morning sleepyhead. Where’s Javi?”

“Still asleep.” Yuzuru answered, taking a sip of his tea.

“You really wore him out, didn’t you?” Brian grinned.

Yuzuru just smiled mysteriously as he took another sip, obviously not deeming that question worthy of an answer.

“By the way… Brian was right…”

“I usually am, as you should know by now. But about what?”

“POTO outfit better for Javi in gala.”

“Oh?”

“Javi in purple pants is... “

“Yes? Indecent? Too sexy? Would make you jump him on the spot?” Brian teased.

But then Yuzu looked up at him, that killer look he always got when he nailed a program, firmly in place and Brian shuddered.

“Javi in purple pants is mine.”

The End


End file.
